theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonkers D. Bobcat's Adventures Series
Join Bonkers D. Bobcat, Marsupilami, Shnookums & Meat, and his friends as they travel Disney and Hollywood Studios, meeting new and old friends, fightning bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'Members:' *Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Fawn Deer, Jitters D. Dog, Roderick Lizzard, Tuttle Turtle, and Tanya Trunk (founders/leaders) *Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla, and Stewart the Elephant *Shnookums & Meat *Pith Possum *Tex Tinster *The Mad Hatter and the March Hare (future members) *Sebastian the Crab (future member) *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby Vanderquack (future members) *Max Goof, Pete J.R, Bobby Zimmeruski, Roxanne, and Stacey (future members) 'Grumbles' Team:' *Pete *Grumbles the Grizzly *Norman the Poacher *Dr. Robotink, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (future members) *Edruardo the Leopard *Wrongo *Constantine the Frog 'Movie Series:' 'Season 1:' *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Beauty and the Beast *Mulan *The Lion King *Aladdin 'Season 2:' *Alice in Wonderland *Robin Hood *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *The Sword in the Stone 'Season 3:' *The Rescuers *The Fox and the Hound *Oliver & Company *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 'Season 4:' *Fantasia *Lilo & Stitch *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Brother Bear *Home on the Range *Treasure Planet 'Season 5:' *The Little Mermaid *Peter Pan *The Jungle Book *101 Dalmatians *Sleeping Beauty *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar 'Season 6:' *Tangled *Wreck-It-Ralph *Bolt *Meet the Robinsons *The Princess and the Frog *Big Hero 6 *Frozen 'Season 7:' *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Dumbo *The Aristocats *The Rescuers Down Under 'Season 8:' *Dinosaur *The Three Caballeros *Hercules *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *A Goofy Movie *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Return to Never Land *An Extermely Goofy Movie *Fantasia 2000 'Season 9:' *Pinocchio *Bambi *Tarzan *Cinderella *Lady and the Tramp 'Season 10:' *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Mulan 2 *Tarzan 2 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Mary Poppins *Brother Bear 2 *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 'Season 11:' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Bambi 2 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Jungle Book 2 *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Lion King 1 1/2 'Season 12:' *The Muppets *Toy Story *Monsters, Inc. *A Bug's Life *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Toy Story *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Cars *Ratatouille *Wall-E *UP UP *Cars 2 *Brave *Toy Story 3 *Monsters University *Muppets Most Wanted 'Season 13:' *The Swan Princess *Jumanji *Muppets from Space *The Secret of NIMH *The Simpsons Movie *The Pagemaster *Anastasia *FernGully: the Last Rainforest *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Rugrats Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Wild Thornbellys Movie 'Season 14:' *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Shark Tale *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the We-re Rabbit *Megamind *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted 'Season 15:' *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Space Jam *A Troll in Central Park *Thumbelina *Cats Don't Dance *The Iron Giant *Tom & Jerry: the Movie *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas 'Upcoming TV Series:' *TaleSpin *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *DuckTales *Darkwing Duck *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Goof Troop *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures *Aladdin's Arabian Adventures *Gargoyles *Timon and Pumbaa *The Wuzzles *Quack Pack *The Mighty Ducks Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof